


Song: Into You by Ariana Grande

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mutal Pining, these idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: "Dex isn’t really sure how he ended up pressed into the back of the Haus closet with all 200 lbs of sexy hockey player pressed against him, but he isn’t complaining."_____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.





	Song: Into You by Ariana Grande

Dex isn’t really sure how he ended up pressed into the back of the Haus closet with all 200 lbs of sexy hockey player pressed against him, but he isn’t complaining.

Well, only a little.

“Nursey, why can’t we just go back out there?” Dex asked, letting exasperation leak into his voice.

“Shhhh!” Nursey reached his hand up, presumably to put over Dex’s mouth, but it landed north, near his eyes.

“Ow.”

It had been a normal post-win kegster. It was, like, midnight and Dex hadn’t even seen Nursey since the game, until Nursey grabbed his arm with wide eyes and dragged him into the closet. Dex thought about making a joke about being “in the closet”, but he figured it might be a little too revealing for the situation. And so he didn’t move— literally or figuratively.

He tried not to think that with the door closed there wasn’t any room. Which meant that body he felt pressed against him was Nursey’s. And the smell of coffee and cologne paired with the breath that was tickling his ear were also Nursey’s. Dex closed his eyes, even though it was too dark to see. He was too into Nursey to be locked in a dark closet with him. Life was cruel.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were mumbling.”

Dex felt the blush as it spread on his cheeks. He changed his mind; Maybe the darkness was his friend.

Dex gritted his teeth, trying to push but Nursey didn’t move. “Nursey. Why are we here?”

“I—“

And for the first time in his life, Nursey seemed speechless.

“Nursey.”

Nursey sighed.

“ImayhavetoldToddfromthebasketballteamthatyou’remyboyfriendbutthenhewantedtotalktoyouaboutit,” Nursey’s voice was low and fast, but he was right there. Despite this, Dex still thinks he might have heard wrong.

“What….the fuck,” he settles on, trying to rearrange his arm from where it was pinned behind him. There was nowhere for it to go, besides over Nursey’s shoulder. Nursey let it happen without comment.

“So, you dragged me into our linens closet?” Dex asked, trying to connect the dots.

“So, I’m saving you the awkward story and interaction.”

“Oooookay,” Dex paused. “I can just go out there and tell him that you are my boyfriend.”

Nursey made a sound eerily similar to the one he makes when taking a hit on the ice.

“I mean,” Dex backtracked frantically. “You told him first so…”

“I…you’re straight?” Nursey phrased the statement like a question.

Dex struggled to find the right words to explain that no, he wasn’t straight. But either way, it didn’t matter, Nurse just needed a fake boyfriend.

“Dex, he’s bi. And like, I think he’s polyam and he asked me if we were monogamous and I panicked because I realized he was gonna try and flirt with you.”

“Oh.” Dex still felt like having a hot basketball player flirt with him wouldn’t have been a bad thing, per se. But he was a monogamous kinda guy because — as he’d learned by watching people flirt with Nurse — he was the jealous type.

There’s a pause and a shift as Nursey rearranged himself, a hand lands on Dex’s waist. Dex tried not to jump at the tingling feeling the touch leaves.

He’s just getting comfortable, Poindexter. Don’t freak you’re d-man out by projecting your own feelings.

Something else was bothering Dex, besides the bucket handle pressed into his calf.

“So…why did you pick me?”

“Huh?”

“Nursey, Bitty is openly gay. Lardo is literally right there. You had so many options, bro. We all got your back.”

Nursey pulls back, his head knocking lightly on the door. Dex can feel each breath on his nose.

“Dude, you don’t know?”

“Know, what?” Dex knew it sounded out defensive, but it was a natural reaction for him.

“Okay, I’m going to try and kiss you now because I literally. I can’t wait anymore,” Nursey sounded annoyed.

Dex felt like he was on the edge of a cliff that he wouldn’t mind leaping off of. But, God, if Nursey was just fucking around—

No, Nursey was a lot of things but insensitive he was not. Dex heard Nursey shift, pressing closer but he didn’t connect their lips.

“Nursey?” Dex whispered, lips tingling with anticipation. This is what he’s been waiting for and, surely, he hadn’t been hearing things when Nursey—

“This is where you let me down easy, Will,” Nursey whispered back, softly, oh so softly.

Dex knew that this closeness was something that might could come back from. But once he leaned forward, he would be crossing a line.

Dex tightened wrapped his arm further around Nursey, his hand landing on the soft skin of his neck. Dex finally pushed forward past the last tiny space to connect their lips.

He and Nursey were always better with the physical than with words. It was like a dance, like the connection on the ice, but instead of connecting the puck they were locking lips again and again and again. Dex felt like his chest was going to burst.

They finally pulled away to catch their breath. It felt almost as intimate to Dex, the hot air from Nursey’s lungs blowing on his cheek.

Nursey cleared his throat softly. “I was pretty sure you were straight, but like, we’ve been sort of flirting??? You should know that I’ve literally been waiting for you to make a move. But you didn’t so,” Nursey pulled back, resting his head on the door again. “I did.”

“Because I thought you were straight,” Dex argued.

“Ah, there’s those heteronormative assumptions, out to ruin our lives.”

Dex felt Nursey hand move, stumble around and then land on his own.

“So, Nurse,” Dex started, still buzzing from the kiss, “Does this mean we can get out of here? And go to McDonald’s or something?”

It wasn’t much for a first date, but Dex wanted to kiss him again. And be able to see Nursey when he did.

“Sounds like a plan. But, I dunno, this is pretty scandalous. What, are we just going walk out of here like it’s normal?” Nursey asked.

Dex sighed. “Nurse, everyone’s drunk. I don’t think everyone’s watching and waiting for us to come out of the closet.”

Nursey burst out laughing. Dex rolled his eyes, but he smiled against Nursey’s cheek.

“Alright, Poindexter, were just gonna make a run for it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

The doorknob turned and Nursey stepped back, pulling Dex by his hand. They’re out of the Haus and halfway to his car before Dex pulled him around to kiss him again.

The Rules™  
1\. You send me a song from this playlist and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc  
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.  
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though

Other stuff:  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!

Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”

**Author's Note:**

> I could write so many different versions of this. It was almost a truth or dare/spin the bottle/gay chicken scenario guys. If someone wants to send this song again, I can do another lol…but here have a cliche “in the closet” together fic.


End file.
